The Night Trios
by Oceanson
Summary: After years of imprisonment and inhuman tests, they finally escaped. But with the new superpowers they have gained, are they ready to live this new life? And how will they cope with the difficulties? Will love help them to overcome all those dangers? Superhero fic.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**_A.N.: Ok. This story is inspired by the news that Grant Gustin (The actor who played Sebastian Smythe) got the role of Barry Allen, better known as The Flash in CW's TV show "Arrow". My mind just started spinning. So what if Sebastian, Hunter and Kurt are really superheroes? Why will Hunter and Kurt be in here? Well, I must admit that I'm a great fan to Kuntbastian bromance. Please note that there is a "B" in front of "romance". It will be a Kurtbastian story though, because it is currently my favourite couple besides Wert. The title is not yet confirmed and may change. One more thing, Kurt, Sebastian are in the same age this story while Hunter is one year older than the other two. And the old saying always rule: Don't like, don't read. So here we go._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, maybe the OCs as well._**

* * *

Night, this word has caused countless imagination for thousands of years. The blackness of night is the perfect camouflage. It is the perfect time for most of the crimes happened.

Eight years ago, a couple was killed on their way home from their family dinner. Their only son, only nine years old, was taken away and was thrown into a world of fear.

Eight years ago, a boy at the age of eight was dragged into a living nightmare when he and his dad were coming back from his lacrosse lesson. The father was killed on instant as the son was dragged away.

Eight years ago, another boy at the age of eight was kidnapped on his way home from school. His adopted parents and elder brother tried their best to find him but all in vain.

Eight years ago, the three kids were thrown into a room, not actually room room, it was a metal cell with just a small window with strengthened glass, with another group of kids, under the control of a group of crazy scientists aiming to build a troop of perfect soldiers. They were subjected to inhuman chemical, drug, radiation and biological tests. Death was no stranger here. Besides the deaths caused by the tests, bullying also contributed to the majorities of deaths of the kids here. Even in this world of total darkness and terror, bullying still existed.

* * *

Eight years later, on a moonless and cloudy night, one of the windows on the 20th floor started to melt under an unknown force. After a while, a hole large enough for two men to get through was formed. A minute later, a dark figure dashed through the window and he was on the floor the next second. He signalled at the room he just escaped and another dark figure, a bit shorter than the first figure peeped out of the gap. He looked around into the complete darkness and looked a bit worried and scared.

"Ba-" He began but was cut off when a larger hand clapped over his mouth.

"Keep quiet! You want to get caught and be executed?!" A third figure, and the second tallest among the three whispered.

"I just want to tell Bas to catch me. I don't want to die before I even freed myself!" The shortest figure whispered back and the second tallest figure rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly. He will get you even without your consent. Besides," The figure whispered as he grabbed hold on the smaller figure. "Why will you fall to your death when I'm getting you?"

Then, before the small figure could reply, the figure jumped, taking the small figure with him. The figure yelped but no sound was heard ad the larger hand was still clapping on his mouth. The two free fell for a few seconds before the slowed down dramatically about two metres above the ground and landed safely. The tallest figure came forward to check on them as the shortest figure kept on glaring at the second tallest figure.

"Don't give me that look." The figure said but was a bit scared. Well, who can stand a chance when you were facing one of the most intense bitch-glares in the world? The tallest figure just shook his head.

"Come on, you guys got the money?" He asked.

The other two figures nodded.

"Kurt is a genius!" The second tallest figure beamed at the shortest figure who blushed.

"Thanks, Hunt." He replied and smiled.

"Alright, let's go." The tallest figure said.

The three got hold of each other and carefully walked. There were tens of thousands of mines and other weapons sensitive to pressure, human's infrared radiation and the electrical signals from heart beats and muscle contractions in this regions. They called this area "The Gate to Hell". Normally they would have been dead the moment they stepped onto the ground. But they were no ordinary humans. After all those years of tests, their genetic materials had changed so much that it had a significant impact on them. They all had superhuman endurance, strength and metabolic rate. Their senses were heightened and gained the ability to sense the danger coming. That's the common special ability for the three of them. Each of them had their own different specialities.

The tallest figure, Sebastian Smythe, had super speed, his speed limit can reach 10 times faster than the speed of light, he could change the structure of the molecules of his body (Self-molecular control) so he can phase through different objects. He could generate electricity, flash bomb, gales, even tornadoes and cyclones. He also had a very accurate aiming ability.

The second tallest figure, Hunter Clarington, controlled electricity, magnetism, force and light with his mind. He could even change the direction of the gravity so that explained the reason why he and Kurt decelerate in the middle of their fall, and why they didn't trigger the mines to go off: Hunter had casted a shield over the three of them which absorbed all the electric currents, radiation and magnetism from their bodies. He also had the ability to extract those energies from the surrounding environment.

The shortest one, Kurt Hummel, controlled fire and ice. He had the ability to communicate with animals and mimicked their behaviour. He could also read a person's mind with eye-contact. He was also a genius plus an inventor.

They had just leave the minefield as they heard a scream coming from the building, the next moment, there was a loud boom and a fire ball erupted from another room. An explosion occurred, shattering countless windows. The three looked at each other.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian replied.

"Run!" Hunter said and the trio broke into a run. They ran and ran, and crossed a river about 20 metres wide. As they crossed the river, their heightened hearing captured the firing shot of a gun, a few screams and soon another larger explosion occurred and it triggered the minefield to explode as well. The whole area was engulfed in a sea of flames and the building was soon burnt to the ground in a few minutes. The cause of the explosion was due to a kid in another cell gone crazy and started to throw fireballs in all directions. One of them hit the town gas supply and initiated the first explosion. Seeing the opportunity to free, the kids started a riot and the security guards tried to stop them. One of them fired a gun and the sparks ignited the town gas again and triggered the second explosion. Some of them managed to escape but most of them, including those crazy scientists were trapped inside and killed as the building succumbed to the fire.

* * *

But this was not what the trio cared about right now. They just kept on running until they crossed a hilly region and saw the lights of the nearest city, Columbus. For the first time ever, the trio smiled. They were now free. Their nightmares finally ended. And they were happy. The wind of the night was blowing and they were now riding on the breeze, to freedom.

"We made it." Sebastian said as the three stood on the hill and looked over to the bright light emitting from the city. For years, they had been called by numbers rather than names. Luckily, they still remembered their name and didn't lose their self-consciousness.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kurt panted from the run.

"I don't know." Sebastian said and the other two looked at him.

"You don't know?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"No idea." Sebastian admitted. "I know that my mom and older sister are still out there, and alive. But…"

Sebastian trailed off as he gazed over the glittering city shinning in the night. Kurt came forward and took Sebastian's hand. He knew what the tallest boy was thinking. They had shared something about their own families when they were locked back in the cell.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. My family is out there too. But we can't go back to them now. Hunter?" Kurt gently said and turned to look at him, but the said teen was just gazing over the brightly illuminated city. His eyes were dull and lonely, with a thick sense of sadness. Kurt and Sebastian then remembered that Hunter lost both of his parents before he was dragged into this nightmare. He witnessed his parents' deaths right in front of his eyes. While Sebastian and Kurt still had their families and possibly still had them to turn their feelings to, for Hunter, there was none. Sebastian and Kurt came forward and gently, they pulled the oldest boy into their arms.

"Hey, you know, you still have us, right?" Kurt said.

"Yeah. Just talk to us whenever you want. We will always be there. For you." Sebastian said.

Hunter looked at them, their eyes had nothing else but sincerity and care. He smiled and hugged them back.

"Thanks, guys." He said. "It's just I think I still have my apartment and maybe we can stay there."

"Good. Come on, let's go. It's almost six. We can stop by and get some breakfast. None of us have eaten by the way." Sebastian said and they headed to the city until they were bathed in the lights of the street lamps and they could see the eastern sky was starting to brighten, showing that a new day had begun.

**TBC…?**

* * *

**_A.N.: The test thing is inspired by 'V for Vendetta'. Poor Hunter, poor Sebastian and poor Kurt. :'(_**

**_Reviews are loved._**

**_P.S.: And uhm… Should I continue? Maybe I should just delete it because it sucks so much. This is my first time to write something related to superheroes. :S_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_A.N.: So… Uh… I'm back._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, maybe the OCs as well._**

* * *

Columbus is quite a nice city, but the explosion and the inferno on its outskirt made it the focus of discussion within the States.

7 am in the morning. And a normal restaurant welcomed three ordinary-looking customers. The first to come in was a handsome muscular young man at the age of 17 wearing a pair of black glasses and black trainers, an ankle-high stone-washed jeans, a black T-shirt and a deep blue shirt with red, yellow and green lines forming squares on it, the sleeves rolled to the elbows.

He was followed by another man, shorter than him, around the age of 16, with hair combed to wavy pattern and a pale face, his eyes were a beautiful mixture of stormy grey, forest green and oceanic blue. People called it glasz. He was wearing a pair of white trainers which was greyed and browned by dust and dirt, a pair of tight black jeans, a shirt decorated with very small squares and a black coat.

The last one who came in was the tallest among the three. He was also about 16 years old. The tip of his hair was pointed to the sky. He was wearing brown trainers, a pair of dark grey jeans and a deep purple short-sleeved shirt. His eyes were green, like the first man to come into the shop, but unlike the first man who had lake green eyes, his eyes were emerald green. But the most iconic thing was the meerkat-like smirk.

They got a table by the wall and ordered a few sandwiches and burgers and three coffees for breakfast. To be honest, they hadn't had a proper meal for years and a plate full of steaming club sandwiches and a cup of hot coffee was like ambrosia and nectar for the three of them. The food was cleaned up in less than 3 minutes and Hunter ordered a refill.

After they really broke their fast, they headed their way to Hunter's home, which was in Illinois, but they would never have that journey. As the trio walked along the streets, Kurt tripped over and bumped into a taller, older man, wearing a pair of sunglasses. The coffee still in his hand, spilled all over to the man's white shirt.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Kurt gasped and looked at Sebastian and Hunter for a help but the two were also kind of lost.

"It's nothing. I'm going to change anyw-" The man said before he got a glimpse of Kurt and he froze. His mouth was gaping. Immediately but unconsciously, he grabbed onto the smaller boy's arm really tight. Kurt yelped in pain.

"Ow! Let go!" Kurt cried. Sebastian and Hunter rushed to his side and prepared to attack the man.

"Kaidan?" The man stuttered and Kurt froze. He looked up as the man took off his sunglasses and Kurt saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes. That pair of eyes were surprisingly familiar to him. Kurt's mind raced a million miles per second and blurted out a name that had stayed in his mind for all those years.

"Arthur?" Kurt said and the man suddenly burst into tears. The whole street was staring. Sebastian and Hunter were confused.

"Oh my god! It's really you! You are my missing little brother!" The man, Arthur, said and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"A… Arthur. I can't breathe!" Kurt, or Kaidan, as the man called him, said and Arthur lessened his hug but didn't let go of the boy.

"I can't believe it! I finally found you! I must tell mom and dad! Home is never the same without you." Arthur said as he yanked Kaidan towards a very expensive car, but Kurt stopped and Arthur turned to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Arthur. I…" Kaidan trailed and looked at Sebastian and Hunter.

"Oh, who are they?" Arthur asked, spotting the two.

"They are the two most important people in my life. I wouldn't have made my escape without their help." Kaidan said honestly. Sebastian and Hunter looked really moved while Arthur looked a bit jealous. After all, it was not a nice thing to hear your precious little brother saying someone else was the most important people in his life, especially not after eight years of him being missing.

"Ok. Nice to meet you. I think the backseat is enough for the two of you." He said and Kaidan looked at him.

"Arthur?" He asked timidly.

"Yes?" Arthur said.

"Can I sit with them?" Kaidan asked timidly. "I think I need to give them some explanation."

"But-" Arthur tried but the moment he looked into his brother's puppy eyes. He surrendered. "Fine."

The pale boy moved to the rear end the car and Sebastian and Hunter glanced at the car, or a limousine, to be exact.

* * *

"So is this the brother you talked about last night?" Sebastian asked. Kaidan was sitting opposite to him and Hunter.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why does he call you Kaiden? Isn't your name Kurt?" Hunter asked.

"Kurt was once my first name, now it was just one of my middle names. My real first name is Kaiden." Kaiden said.

"You two don't look alike." Hunter said.

"We are not blood-related. I am an adopted child." Kaidan said and they looked at him.

"What?" They asked and Kaidan took a deep breath.

"I am an adopted child. Like I said, Kurt was once my first name, but after all those incidents in the past, my current parents adopted me and loved me like one of their own, so I kind of like stole some of their love from my brother Arthur."

It was in this moment when Arthur cut him off.

"You forgot two things, Kaiden." He piped up. "First, we adopted you HAPPILY and you steal nothing from us. You know the only thing that is in excess in our family is love, apart from money."

"Thanks, Arthur." Kurt said and smiled.

"You are always my baby brother, always." Arthur said.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, Hunter and Sebastian didn't ask about Kaidan's family past in spite of their curiosity. They noticed that he was trembling when he talked about it. It must be something pretty ugly and he would tell them his past when he wanted to. At least, from what he told them, his current family treated him well. The three had become very close and almost inseparable from each other, ever since they met in the cell.

"Why are you here, Arthur?" Kaidan decided to break the silence.

"I am here to promote my new album and movie. Dad and mom come to support me." Arthur said. "We are having a day off."

"You are a celebrity?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I will take over dad's place when I'm like 40." Arthur shrugged.

"I missed out so much." Kaidan said. "How's dad and mum?"

"They are doing good, but not fine." Arthur said as he pulled up in the park of a luxurious building about 30 storeys high. "None of us is fine without you."

The group got out the car and Arthur took out his key card and inserted it into a receptor, the light for the top floor available, 27, lit up. He pushed it and they soared upward.

"Here we go." Arthur said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. In front of them was a double door and behind it, was the place where Kaidan belonged. Arthur turned to look at Sebastian and Hunter. "You two make yourselves home. And Kaidan."

He looked into his brother's eyes, a warm, caring, loving smile on his face.

"Welcome home." He said and opened the door. The jaws of Kurt, Sebastian and Hunter dropped. The place was really huge! But Arthur wasn't aware of that.

* * *

"Wait here." Arthur said and ran upstairs, leaving Kaidan, Sebastian and Hunter still shocked by the spacious apartment.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" A man in his 40s asked.

"Oh my god! What happened to your shirt?!" A woman in her late 30s exclaimed. They were having tea as Arthur burst into their sky garden on the top floor.

"Dad, Mom! You are not gonna believe this!" Arthur began to choke on tears as he suddenly collapsed onto his knees. "Something really wonderful has happened! It's Kaidan!"

The couple jumped to their feet immediately upon hearing the name.

"What?!" The man gasped.

"My baby?!" The woman gasped.

"Yes! It's Kaidan! My precious little brother! He's alive!" Arthur choked. The couple rushed to his side and grabbed onto his arms.

"Where is he?!" The man asked fiercely.

"He's home! He's here!" Arthur said and the couple's grab tightened.

"He's here?" The woman said and she was shaking.

"Yes! Come with me." Arthur got to his feet and led the couple downstairs.

Back down there, Kaidan, Sebastian and Hunter were still marvelling the spacious double penthouse. Then, the quick footsteps snapped them out of their musings. Kaidan turned slowly to the stairs. Around the corner of the stairs, stood Arthur and behind him, was a couple. They were both staring at him. Kaidan stared back at them.

"Kaidan?" The woman asked, still thinking that this was a dream.

"Mom." Kaidan said weakly as he started to shake. "Dad."

"My baby!" The woman screamed. She burst into tears and dashed downstairs. Kaidan rushed forward and the mother and her long lost son hugged each other so hard that their bones could break. The man slowly came forward and Kaidan looked at him. Tears in his eyes, his shaking hand touched the boy's chestnut coloured hair and his pale cheeks. The warm feeling coming from the tips of his fingers told the man that this was no dream at all. It's real. His son who went missing for eight whole years was back.

"Dad." Kaidan said and that was enough. The man pulled the boy into his arms. Kaidan sobbed when he felt the familiar warmth and smell from his father. But he felt a bit guilty too. His father and mother had never cried in his memory, but he managed to make his strong dad cry. What a bad son he was.

"Dad, mom. I'm sorry." Kaidan muttered but his parents just hugged him tighter.

"Don't. You did nothing wrong. You are now home, that's all that mattered." The man said. The woman nodded in tears.

"I'm not dreaming. Thank god." She gasped for breath as she wiped out the tears from her face. Then she noticed Sebastian and Hunter. They were standing there, quite uncomfortable.

"Who are they? Baby." She asked tenderly and the man noticed their presence too.

* * *

"Dad, mom. This is Sebastian Anthony Smythe." Kaidan said as he nudged the tallest boy to the couple before he turned to face the remaining boy. "And this is Hunter Adrian Clarington. They are the two most important people in my life besides you. I wouldn't have escaped hell without them. They helped me. They stay with me and protect me."

He turned to face Sebastian and Hunter.

"Bas, Hunt. This is my mom, Diana, and my dad, Lawrence. Lawrence Brenman." He said and Sebastian and Hunter's eyes widened so much that it looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Brenman?! You mean the owner of the largest enterprise in the Euro-America regions, Brenman Enterprise Group?!" They asked and Kaidan blushed, he nodded anyway.

"You are not kidding, right?" Sebastian asked, almost hyperventilating.

"No. Though I'm not blood-related, I am their adopted son." He said and the other two just stood frozen.

"You two are not hating me for not telling you this? And you will treat me like before, right?" Kaidan asked uncomfortably.

"What? No. Of course we will! Why shouldn't we? Bas." Hunter snapped out of his shock and nudged at the tallest teen.

"Uh? Oh. Of course. We are just shocked." Sebastian said.

The couple looked at the two and the woman ran forward and hugged them tight.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving my baby." She said.

"Uh… Thanks. Mrs. Brenman." Hunter said and the Diana frowned.

"Please, call us Lawrence, Diana and Arthur." She said. The man nodded as well.

"Sorry, Mrs… Diana. But Kurt… Kaidan has helped us a lot too. We wouldn't be able to make it without him." Hunter said, a bit shy.

The couple looked at their baby who went to stand next to them.

"Sit down. Tell us what happened." Diana said and Kaidan started to move.

"You two, you can have a sit too." Lawrence told Sebastian and Hunter who sat down next to Kaidan as well.

"Now, can you tell us what happened?" Diana asked gently and Lawrence touched his shoulder lightly.

"The past eight years were the most horrible moments in our lives. Those people who imprisoned us aren't human. They are demons." Kaidan said. "They wished to make a troop of perfect and unbeatable soldiers that would help them to rule the world. And we are the animals being tested."

He felt his father's grip on his shoulder tighten dramatically, his mom gasped and his brother cursed.

"Every day we were forced to undergo tests, ranging from being blasted by radiations, injected by unknown chemicals and DNA segments. They beat us, cut us with knives and lasers to check whether our healing ability had been enhanced. Those who didn't meet their requirements were just left there to die." Kaidan said like it was just some stories. Only Sebastian and Hunter knew how terrified he was. On the other hand, Diana was closed to pass out, so did Lawrence and Arthur.

"Somehow, we three managed to survive all the tests. Oh, I almost forgot the bullying. Yes, bullying still exists even in hell. We have seen poor souls being beaten to death not by those scientists but by bullies. I have been a victim too because I'm gay." Kaidan said.

"And so was I." Sebastian said. The couple looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, I'm gay too."

"We were called names and got beaten up. Some of them even tried to molest us and they almost succeeded, if Hunter didn't show up and save us that is." Sebastian said.

"I have also been a victim of teasing because unlike most other kids who was kidnapped. I was an orphan. My parents were killed when they took me, they were killed right in front of my eyes." Hunter said quietly and the couple's eyes widened even further.

"And my dad was killed by them too." Sebastian said.

"Our genes were changed so much that we gained some abilities." Kaidan said.

"Abilities?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes. I can control fire and ice. Seb and Hunt…" He looked at them and they nodded.

"Hunt controls all kind of force, gravity, electricity, magnetism, light, etc.. Seb has super speed and can phase through different objects." Kaidan continued. "Seeing our tremendous potential, those scientists began to teach us some knowledge. I guess it's because they thought it would help them to take down a country easier when they launched an attack in the future. They showed us the structure of their building and its location. But they never thought that we would use that as a mean to escape. And we did it."

He looked up after he finished their tales, and saw his mom paled while his brother and father were trembling. They could hear the internal battle raging in the Brenmans. The word "son", "brother", "family" and "freak" were the loudest in their minds.

"I know. I am now a freak. I can go if you don-" Kaidan began but was immediately cut off by his brother who stormed towards him as soon as he said the word "freak".

* * *

"No. You are not a freak. Kaiden Kurt Andreas Bernman, you are not a freak, you and your two brothers there will never be freaks." Arthur said solemnly as he grabbed hold of Kaidan's shoulder and looked straight into his adopted brother's beautiful glasz eyes. "I know, you have experienced what is perhaps the most horrible thing in the history of humanity and you have… Got some sort of… Power that is not accessible for other humans. But that doesn't make you a freak."

"Yeah. I can easily burn the entire house down or freeze the people in an ice cube!" Kurt shot back sarcastically and in tears. He grabbed onto a glass of water and the water immediately frozen up. Arthur didn't flinch.

"Brother, think of the favourite movies we watched before… Before this happened." Arthur took a deep breath and continued his speech to his baby brother. "The Incredibles. All those protagonists are different from the majority of the human population, but no one treated them as freaks. You know why? That's because first, the Parrs used their power for good, they used their own effort to earn the respect from the others. Second and most important, they didn't see themselves as freaks. They knew it is useless to try to be normal when you processed something really special. You three can use your powers for good."

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt choked.

"Because I know you." Arthur said. "We have been together for eight years. Both dad and mum and I know one thing, you are the kindest person we have ever seen. You have been putting the interests of those you loved before your own. And the two over there, they won't try any devilry because you won't team up with wicked beings."

Kaidan broke down again and hugged his brother close. Arthur hugged him back, a warm smile on his face.

* * *

" Now, let's show you your room. I can see that you are tired. So why don't you have a rest? Arthur, can you go prepare the guest room?" Diana said after Kaidan calmed down, but before the older boy could reply, Kaidan piped up.

"Mom." He asked and the woman looked at him.

"Can I sleep with them?" Kaidan asked. "We can't really go to sleep without feeling each other's presence. I will try to change that."

"Oh no. No need to change that. As long as you are happy, it's fine." Diana said and her husband agreed. Hunter, Sebastian and Kaidan smiled at each other.

The couple then took their long lost son and his two best friends a tour around the penthouse. The place was so huge, with six rooms and a sky garden. Everything was screaming luxurious.

Kaidan gasped when he saw his room. The walls were painted in oceanic blue, like his eyes. The ceiling was white with dots. Kaidan noticed the switch above the side table. He clicked and saw the dots lit up to reveal a beautiful mimic of the night sky. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall across from the bed and underneath that was a DVD and CD closets.

Kaidan's jaw was on the floor for the entire time, so did Hunter and Sebastian.

"You once told me how much you love stars so we decorated it as you'd want it, even though you weren't with us." Arthur said and Kaidan turned to his family.

"I'm speechless." Kaidan said. The Brenmans chuckled at their facial expressions.

"All right. Now, I think you three should wash up." Diana smiled. "I will show you the bathroom."

The main bathroom's floor was heated. There was a Jacuzzi tub with massaging jets, a vanity, a spa tub that had 10 different massaging options, including steam option and aromatherapy. There was a touch screen to adjust the water temperature and pressure though it was mainly controlled by computer. It also came equipped with built in sound system. The minds of the trio were blown.

"I know you will love this." Diana smiled. "Now, relax and enjoy."

She turned to Sebastian and Hunter.

"I think I have got some clothes with your sizes. Let me get them. No, no denial. I insist that." She said determinedly after seeing their faces. She turned on the water tap and left. The trio looked at each other, Sebastian looked at the huge tub which could fit 6 people in comfort and suddenly got an idea. He gave Hunter a mischievous smile. Hunter smiled back and turned to look at Kaidan with a stunned look.

* * *

"I think I just died." He muttered and pretended to faint.

"Oh no! It's all your fault! Kaidan!" Sebastian squeaked.

"Wait. How can it be my fault?!" Kaidan shot back frantically.

"You should at least tell us that your parents were trillionaires!" Sebastian shouted.

"Trillionaires is not a word." Kaidan said weakly.

"Don't try to change the subject! See? You caused Hunter to have a heart attack!" Sebastian shouted.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Ok?" Kaidan shouted back.

"That's not enough." Sebastian said.

"Well, then what do you want?!" Kaidan yelled.

"This." Hunter's voice suddenly rang next to Kaidan which caused the boy to jump but the stronger teen hauled him over his shoulder. Kaidan screamed.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Put m-"

His scream was cut short when Hunter threw him into the tub which was filled with water. He came up came up spluttering, and choking on the warm water. All his clothes were soaked and his hair was dripping wet.

"Why you…" He wanted to protest. He looked up and saw the two culprits were laughing their heads off. He realised that everything, including the accusation Sebastian had on him, were nothing more than a trick.

Kaidan rolled his eyes and spot the shower nozzle. He smirked and took the nozzle, aimed it at them and turned it on. The two were so caught up in their laughing so they got drenched as well. They looked at each other before turning to Kaidan who was in the tub, laughing his head off.

"Settling scores, huh? Kaidan." Hunter said as he wiped some water off his face.

"No one can escape the net of heaven, no matter how wide it is." Kaidan said proudly. Hunter smirked.

"Good. Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson on the behalf of heaven!" He lunged into the pool with a huge splash. Water splashes were soon flying everywhere. Sebastian looked at the splashing two, shaking his head and thought he could just stay there and watched the war went on until Kaidan suddenly grabbed his leg and yanked him into the water as well.

"Want to stay out of this? No way." Kaidan smirked.

"Hey! It's him who threw you into the water." Sebastian shielded himself as he ducked a splash Kaidan sent him.

"It was you who came up with the idea! Don't think I missed your evil smile!" Kaidan shouted with a smile and splashed him again. Getting home is good. For the first time over the past eight years, the three let their youthfulness surface from the bottom of their hearts. The vast bathroom was filled with screams, laughing and splashes of water.

Hearing the commotion and shouts, Arthur burst into the room to check on his baby brother, only to see the trio were splashing at each other happily.

"Since when did you shower with your clothes on? Kaidan." He said before a huge splash hit him in the face.

"Oops. Sorry, Arthur." Kaidan smiled as he escaped another splash from Hunter. Arthur looked at his soaked shirt and growled. He just got changed. And damn! This shirt was brand new! He just bought it last night!

"You have guts. Kaidan." He growled and left the bathroom, slamming the door close. The trios were laughing hard that tears were squeezing out of their eyes. The water fight continued until Diana shouted through the door.

"Ok! Boys! Time to tidy up! The clothes were put next to the door." She called behind the door.

The trio looked at the bathroom, water was everywhere. They were on the floor, on the mirror, on the walls and even on the ceiling. Not to mention their clothes were still on.

"You two got out first. I will tidy up." Kaidan said.

"What? How?" Hunter asked.

"Watch me." Kaidan said. He blew out a stream of air around the room and immediately, all the water splashed out of the tub froze into ice crystals and fell onto the floor. Kaidan looked at Hunter and he nodded. He held up his hand and created a negative charged in the tub. The ice crystal in the room and the water in their clothes was drawn by the electric field and was back at the tub. Kaidan removed his influence and the ice melted into water again.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Why didn't you just use fire to turn the water into steam?" He asked.

"I don't want to set anything on fire." Kaidan said and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. Hunter sniggered.

Sebastian opened the door and took the clothes.

"Come on, let's get changed." He said and the trio took off their old clothes. As soon as Kaidan took off his shirt, Hunter and Sebastian noticed the scars on the pale boy's back. They didn't notice that over the past years because they only had five minutes to shower back in hell. Sebastian couldn't help the gasp escaping his mouth. Kaidan looked up in the mirror and when he noticed that the two were staring at his back, he quickly grabbed a shirt and out it on.

"What's that?!" Hunter said.

"It's nothing." Kaidan quickly said. "Just some accidents from childhood. Got cut by some broken glasses."

Kaidan's reply was too quick and both Hunter and Sebastian noticed the frantic showing in the boy's glasz eyes.

"You are lying." Sebastian said. Kaidan looked at the mirror, he looked at everywhere except the two teens standing next to him.

"You can tell us. We don't want to see you hurt or getting unhappy." Sebastian said as he put his hand on Kaidan's shoulder.

"You can trust us." Hunter said. Kaidan looked at them. He took a deep breath.

"Can I tell you a story?" He asked.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Why there are so many words all of a sudden?! It's getting irrelevant too! Anyway, thanks for all of your support despite how suck the story looked. :S And Eraman, thanks for double proof-reading for me. :) And you guys should now know that Kurt = Kaidan._**

**_Reviews are loved._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_A.N.: So_****_… This chapter begins with a past which turned Kurt Hummel to Kaidan Brenman, slight M rating for what would be revealed and going to happen. So sweeties, get your hammers, baseball bats, knives or whatever weapons you have ready. But please, pretty please, just don't throw them at me, okay? :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, maybe the OCs as well._**

* * *

"Can I tell you a story?" Kaidan asked and both Hunter and Sebastian nodded.

"Sixteen years ago, a woman died of cancer. Before she died, she begged the medical group to deliver her baby. The baby survived but the father was so overwhelmed by the grief of losing his wife, he refused to take care of the baby. Without any choice, the medical group had to contact the parents' relatives. The maternal grandparents took the baby in. Two years later, the father recovered from his grief and decided to take back his son." Kaidan said and took a deep breath.

"Their relationship was rather smooth until fours year later, when the son was six and began to show interest in men." He continued. "The father didn't take it well, he kept on telling his son how a man should be. At the same time, he was dating another woman, recently widowed. When the son saw the woman's son as they moved in, he was immediately attracted to him. The other boy said he was a freak, a fag and beat him up. The father, he just stood there, doing nothing, he thought it would teach his son a lesson so he would be 'normal'." Kaidan was trembling but he continued.

"The beating didn't stop until the grandparents came for a visit, they were furious about the man doing nothing other than just standing there. They took the boy away and raised him. The man disowned the son soon afterwards. The old couple found that their grandson was gay and they accepted him at once. Their deceased daughter had been a close friend of a rich couple. They had known each other since they were in kindergarten. As soon as they heard about the situation of their friend's son, they offered the parental love and care that he desperately needed. They looked after him whenever the grandparents were busy. Their older son treated the boy as his own brother. Together, they taught the boy everything, from anything related to academic to how a man, or a human should really be. The boy became one of them later after the passing of the his grandparents. Their last wish was to give the custody of their grandson to their daughter's best friends. Said couple adopted him on instance and the boy has been one of them ever since." Kaidan finished and looked at Sebastian and Hunter, knowing their smart brains would connect the dots immediately. Therefore, he was not surprised to see both of them were trying to keep back tears.

"That boy, is you. Right?" Hunter asked quietly and Kaidan nodded.

"The scars… The scars on your back." Sebastian asked breathlessly. "It was not because you fell on a floor of broken glass, right?"

"That's half a lie." Kaidan sighed and the two looked at him.

"Care to elaborate?" Hunter asked, trying his best to keep his temper at a reasonable level.

"Yes, it was indeed due to broken glass. And yeah, it was the legacy resulted from that… That incident." Kaidan said. "During that fight, the boy that I had a crush on accidentally knocked off a glass vase to the floor. He pushed me and I tripped so I landed on my back in the shattered glass. Well, it's luck that I didn't land on the floor face down, otherwise my face would probably be disfigured."

He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but clearly in vain. He noticed that both Hunter and Sebastian were trembling in rage. Suddenly, Sebastian's hands caught fire. He was trembling so fast that his hands started to burn because of the friction with air.

"Bas!" Kaidan shrieked and snapped both of them out of their raging musing. The fire was close to ignite the clothes the tallest boy was wearing. Arthur, Lawrence and Diana dashed into the room and was stunned by the scenario before their eyes. Kaidan grabbed Sebastian and the cold from the other boy's hands snapped Sebastian out of his rage as the fire went out instantly with Hunter casting an air-tight shield on his arms.

"Sorry." Sebastian said. "I just couldn't control it. How can someone treat you like that?!"

"It's okay. I'm fine. It's the past now." Kaidan said gently.

Arthur cleared his throat. The trio turned to looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"I told them." Kaidan said simply. "My past."

"I'm sorry. I just lost control." Sebastian said.

"We're just so angry." Hunter said.

"It's okay. And I'm really glad about it. You two really care about my Kaidan and Kaidan cares about both of you very much too." Diana said.

"That's all we care about. We want Kaidan to find warmth in people other than us. And now you just did the job." Lawrence said.

Hunter, Sebastian and Kaidan just smiled at each other, but Kaidan noticed that the smile on Hunter and Sebastian's faces was a bit forced. Lawrence and Diana noticed that too.

"Sebastian, have a quick word?" Diana asked and left the room, Sebastian looked confused and turned to Kaidan. Kaidan nodded and Sebastian left the room too. He found Diana in the kitchen.

* * *

"Sebastian, you still have your family, right?" Diana asked gently. The tallest teen nodded.

"You want to see them?" She asked just as gentle.

"I'm… I'm frightened." Sebastian admitted. "I'm afraid that how they would react. I don't want to lose them. And I don't have any way to contact them except the home number."

The Brenman wife hugged him close.

"It's a risk you have to take." She whispered in his ear. "But don't worry. You still have us. If they hate you, which is the worst case scenario, you still have us."

Sobbing slightly, Sebastian nodded. He got to the phone and dialled the number that he would rather die than to forget, his home number.

The waiting lasted just a few seconds, but to Sebastian, it was like waiting for years. What should he say when someone picked up? What if his family had moved to have a new start? Just as Sebastian was so caught up in his musings, someone picked up his call.

"_Hello?_" A female voice rang in Sebastian's ear and snapped him out his thoughts. His eyes widened dramatically and his heart was pounding furiously in his chest.

"_Hello?_" The voice rang again. "_Anybody there?_"

"Gracie." Sebastian choked.

Silence greeted him, as if the one who picked up the phone had disappeared.

"_Bastian. Is that you?_" The voice on the other end was choking as well.

"Gracie… Oh Gracie… I miss you." Sebastian choked and felt a hand taking his free hand while another gently squeezed his shoulder. He turned and noticed it was Kaidan and Hunter.

"_Oh god. Oh god!_" Sebastian's sister, Grace, sobbed. "_God!_"

"_Grace! What's wrong?_" Sebastian heard another voice and he sobbed even harder.

"_This is Laura Smythe and who the hell are you? What did you say to upset my daughter so much?_" A sterner woman voice was heard and Sebastian sniffed.

"Mom." Sebastian sobbed.

Another silence greeted him.

"_Come again?_" The woman voice said again but it was obviously trembling.

"Mom. It's Sebastian." Sebastian whimpered. He was greeted with a few seconds of silence before a loud shriek rang on the other side of the phone and a thud was heard. Apparently, the woman had dropped the phone. Sebastian felt his heart break. Did his family hate him?

"_Sebby! Is that you? Is that really you?_" The voice was now barely audible as the woman was choked in tears.

"Mom. It's me." Sebastian said. Maybe his family didn't hate him.

"_This is not a joke, right?! Not a dream?!_" His mother sobbed in the phone.

"No, mom. You aren't dreaming."

"_Oh thank god! So many days and nights have Grace and I hope__d you w__ould come back._" Laura said. "_Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?_"

"Mom, I'm in Westerville, at a friend's house. And for the other two questions, I can't give you the explanation through the phone, but it's a no to both of them."

"Oh no. Wait. Did you just say you're in Westerville? In Ohio?" She asked.

"Yes."

"We will catch the earliest train. We are still living in Kentucky and we can be there in a few hours. Grace, go book the tickets." She said.

"My friends and I will pick you up at the train station. Oh god, I miss you, mom." Sebastian whimpered.

"Me too, son, me too." Laura said gently. "So when we meet you, you have to tell us everything."

"Ok?" Sebastian looked a bit hesitant but the phone was hung up.

"See? I told you." Diana said and Sebastian smiled. Hunter and Kaidan hugged him close.

* * *

A few hours later, Sebastian was pacing nervously in the station's waiting hall. He was wearing a black hoodie.

"I can't do this." Sebastian said and turned around. He and Kaidan and Hunter were awaiting the arrival of the train. Hunter, wearing a dark red T-shirt, frowned and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Of course you can." He said. "Man up!"

"You're one to talk." Sebastian grumbled as he looked at himself. "What if they don't want me?"

Kaidan, who was wearing a deep midnight blue shirt, groaned.

"Then they are no family of yours. You don't need to feel sad about it. You still have us. And mom, dad and Arthur love you, you know." Kaidan said and grabbed hold of Sebastian's free hand. "Now like Hunt said: Man up! Nothing is gonna happen."

* * *

After another hour, the train had still not arrived. Sebastian was getting worried and so was Hunter and Kaidan.

"What happened? The train should be here 30 minutes ago." Sebastian said just as they saw the TV.

"A train from Frankfort, Kentucky to Springfield, Illinois was hijacked near Westerville, Ohio. The hijacker is believed to be a lay off staff of the train company and had accomplices with terrorist background."

Sebastian was staring at the screen, his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest.

"Hijack? Terrorist? No… Mom! Grace!" His mind screamed.

"Seb! Seb! Look at me!" Kaidan was grabbing his shoulder. Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at his two brothers.

"I must go save them." He said firmly.

"I know. We are going with you." Hunter said. "Hey, Kaidan. Where are you going?"

"Wait for a moment."

Kaidan disappeared into the crowd and come back later, with three caps and masks.

"Here. Wear that. We can't be seen if we're going to save the people." He handed it to the two. The three left the train station quietly. When they reached a deserted alley, they put on their caps and masks and grabbed onto Sebastian. Once everything was ok, Sebastian dashed off in an amazing speed. People around just felt a strong gust of wind rush past them but no one had seen anything. Protected in Hunter's shield, he and Kaidan were not affected by Sebastian's super speed. After 5 minutes of sprinting, they saw the target.

The train being hijacked stopped in the middle between two stations. All the curtains were pulled together. The FBI, CIA, etc. were staying in the back guarding while the negotiators were trying to talk sense into the hijacker's mind. Clearly, the effort didn't pay off.

"Should we wait and let those negotiators finish their job?" Kaidan asked quietly as they were observing the situation.

"I agree. Wait for a moment. Don't alert the enemy inadvertently." Hunter said.

"Seriously? Let them finish? It's just useless!" Sebastian hissed.

"Bas, can you just-" Kaidan tried but was cut short when the door near them opened suddenly. A man completely masked came down the train and another one climbed onto the train. The trio looked at each other and nodded. They got up and sneaked into the carriage before the hijacker closed the door. They hid in a dark corner.

* * *

The train was dark, all the lights had been turned off. The passengers were sitting on their seats, seat belts fastened and some of them were gagged. Most were children. Sebastian scanned the carriage. There were totally three hijackers in this carriage. Then, he spotted his mother sitting at the back. His sister, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. He fought the urge to shoot to her side and hug her. He turned away.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"There are totally 3 cars with passengers." Kaidan said. "What about this? We will go through each carriage one by one together, ok?"

The others nodded.

"Ok." Hunter said as he casted a field which isolated the carriage from the other two. The shield over the trio disappeared at the same time. "Guys, be careful."

"Who's in there?" A voice asked.

A terrorist went into their corner to check and Sebastian lunged forward and knocked him unconscious with a punch at the neck. The man dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Stan, what happened?" Another voice said. A meaty head peeped in and spotted the trio and his unconscious confederate. He shouted and aimed his gun at them but Hunter was faster. He threw a punch at his face which sent the gangster flying into the wall. The passengers started to hide under their seats while screaming. The only gangster left rushed forward but slipped as a thin layer of ice had formed in the aisle unknowingly. He hit his head and was knocked out. The ice melted and the trio stepped out from their dark corner. The passengers looked really scared.

"Is everyone ok?" Kaidan asked in a deep, low, coarse voice. "No one's hurt?"

Still shaking in fear, the passengers shook their heads.

"Keep quiet." Hunter said in a low voice. "Everything will be fine soon."

Kaidan took a few ropes from the curtain and a few belts from the luggage, and tied the hands of the terrorists behind their backs.

"I think it's clear for this carriage." Sebastian said in a deep voice just as the train door next to Hunter opened again. The hijacker who left the train earlier had come back. He looked shocked for what happened in front of his eyes, he then shouted and kicked Hunter on his legs. Hunter, who had been caught off guard, fell. The shield disappeared and the hijacker pulled out his gun but Sebastian was faster. He ran and punched him in the ribs, the man flew and rammed into the door between two carriages. The door slammed open upon the action, alerting the other hijackers.

Immediately, they pulled out their guns, only to be beaten by Sebastian in less than one minute. The door at the other end of the carriage slammed open and four more hijackers rushed in.

"That's great." Kaidan muttered and swung his arm like a baseball player. A bluish white light gathered at his hand and flew towards the first hijacker like a ball. When the ball collided with the hijacker, all he could do was scream and watched his gun-holding hand freeze as an ice cube formed around it. He looked horrified and as he turned, he was knocked to the floor by a punch from Kaidan. The others met a similar fate and one of them was completely frozen in ice.

In the meantime, Hunter fought against three hijackers. He punched and kicked at his enemies. One of them tried to strangle him, but was taken down by an electric punch from the teen. Just then, they heard a female scream coming from the front of the carriage. The trio turned and saw a middle-aged man taking a girl in her early twenties as hostage. Obviously, he was the leader of this hijacking. A gun was pointed at her temple.

"Stop or this young woman dies." He threatened.

Hunter stopped, so did Sebastian and Kaidan.

"Now hands up and turn around." He said and Hunter turned, hands pointing up. He looked into the eyes of the other two. "Now, you ruined my plan. What am I going to do with you?"

"I'd say which lawyer you're going to hire when they arrested you." Hunter said and casted a light-bending shield on him so no one could see him. Everyone in the train gasped when they saw the boy disappear in front of their eyes.

"Now!" Hunter bellowed and Sebastian made his move. He ran to the man's side, broke his arm and yanked the girl away from the man. The man cried in pain but he kicked at Sebastian. He got him on the cheek. Sebastian groaned in pain and the man took out another gun from his pocket with his good hand. He didn't get to do anything though because Hunter reappeared in front of him and punched him directly in the face. The man fell to the floor, passed out. Sebastian and Kaidan tied up all the hijackers with ropes and belts. Hunter turned to look at the girl.

"You alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah. Thank you." She said and heard another woman voice cry.

"Gracie!" An older woman rushed to her.

"Mom!" The girl cried as the two hugged each other close

"Thank you! Thank you for saving our lives!" She cried.

"Uh… You're welcome." Sebastian said hesitantly.

"Guys, we've got to go. They are coming." Kaidan said after peeping through the curtain. Hunter and Kaidan rushed to the opened door and jumped off the train.

Sebastian looked at them for one more time before he bent down and looked closely at the two.

"See you two later. Gracie." He said and felt the eyes of the two women widened.

"Don't tell anybody, please." He pleaded and they nodded. He got up and jumped off the train.

The girl got to her feet and looked out at the opened door, but the trio was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"_Is that him?_" She thought.

* * *

"Now hands up!" The head officer in charge roared as they burst into the train, only to find all the passengers stayed intact and all the hijackers were lying on the ground unconsciously, with their hands being behind their back.

"It's clear, sir." His colleague replied after serious checking.

"Ok. Get the passengers off the train and send them to hospitals. I need to collect their statements as soon as possible." He said.

"Yes sir." The colleague replied and they got off the train.

**TBC****…**

* * *

**_A.N.: You should know who the father is and who had the guts to beat up our Kurt now, right? Who have the desire to kill? :D Also, I would like to thank Eraman for proof-reading for me and another friend who is so generous to let me create the character Grace based on her. And of course, all of you readers will have my thanks for so much support. :)_**

**_Reviews are loved_****_._**

**_Answers to readers' reviews:_**

**_Calmzone1: Well Arthur had left before Kaidan could remove the water for him. :D_**

**_JasonDragon64: Yay! Thanks for your support. :)_**


End file.
